


Mistaken Intentions

by afewmistakesago



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, No Magic AU, Town gossips, happiness prevails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afewmistakesago/pseuds/afewmistakesago
Summary: RCIJ Prompt: “People mistake Rumple’s intentions” for Briar_Rose7.Modern day AU where people in a small town want to assume the worst in Nicholas Gold, even though he just wants to make Belle French happy. Includes a first date, a proposal, and a party.





	Mistaken Intentions

For as long as anyone could remember, Mr. Nicholas Gold lived alone in the great, pink house at the end of Smith Street. Nobody knew much about him, besides the fact that he somehow was the town’s sole landlord, lawyer, and pawnbroker. It created a certain air of mystery, as he never seemed to reveal personal details to anyone in town. People liked to guess how he got his limp, the reason he needed his signature cane.

“Shark attack,” Ruby said after he left the diner one day.

“I have never seen that man swim,” Granny replied, shaking her head.

“You’re all wrong,” August said, smirk on his face. “He’s a spry little dude, probably injured it doing gymnastics or something.”

The diner patrons wrinkled their noses as they thought about the always proper Mr. Gold doing gymnastics. No, that couldn’t be it either. All of this mystery and intrigue about Mr. Gold only intensified when his neighbors noticed a new car in his driveway more nights than not. “Isn’t that… the librarian’s car?” Jasmine said, looking through the curtains, trying to see if she could see the petite brunette entering or leaving.

As it turned out, Belle French had moved to Storybrooke three months ago and turned Mr. Gold’s entire life upside down. He found himself spending his evenings in the library or pawn shop far past the posted hours, discussing books and history and local events and everything in-between. She had asked if he wanted to go to dinner at Tony’s restaurant, the town’s one attempt at classier fare, and he cautiously accepted. It had been a long time since he had tried to woo a young lady, especially one as lovely as Belle. 

The next evening, after a dinner with compliments on his maroon tie and her blue dress, and shy conversation, and delicious food, Gold and Belle somehow ended up back at Belle’s apartment. “Are you sure you want this?” he asked quietly, his rough thumb stroking her jaw. “With  _ me _ ?”

She looked up at him, lips swollen from the kissing that had happened in her car, on the staircase on their way up to her apartment, and on the couch they were now sitting on. He had been surprised when she’d kissed him the car, and they hadn’t stopped since that first abrupt but sweet kiss. “Why wouldn’t I?” she asked simply.

He was almost jealous of the honest innocence in her eyes. “You know what they say about me, Belle,” Gold said, shifting away from her.

Her hands landed on his shoulders. “Because they don’t  _ know _ you, Nick. They haven’t taken the time to see beyond that... gruff vibe you give off.”

“Gruff?” he asked, smirking.

Belle shrugged. “Gruff, cold, ruthless. I’ve heard it all, and it hasn’t stopped me. You tried to be that way to me when we first met, but I’ve always believed you can’t tell what’s in a person’s heart until you truly know them. None of the other people in this town actually  _ know  _ you.”

“I guess… I guess I just got used to being lonely,” he said. “This is new for me. These feelings…”

He trailed off, and Belle smiled. “It’s okay. It’s new for me, too. We’ll figure it out.”

The next morning, they caused a stir at Granny’s Diner. They didn’t intend to cause a scene, of course, but people stared at them, not used to seeing Gold with a woman, certainly not the bubbly young librarian. Ruby stuttered as she gave them the daily specials, which confused Belle. She had been friends with Ruby since the day after she moved into Storybrooke.

“Ruby,” she said, frowning as her friend seemed speechless. “I told you I had a date last night. You know Nick, right?”

“Um, kind of,” Ruby said after a moment, snapping back to reality. “I mean, I know your name, of course, and when you want rent but… that’s kind of it.”

Gold gave a tight-lipped smile, feeling the most awkward he ever had. Belle fidgeted in her chair, smiling up at Ruby. “Well, now you can get to know each other better. And, um, could we get some coffee?” she asked.

Ruby nodded, heading back to the counter. Gold watched as she spoke quietly and quickly to Granny Lucas, who was staring at them intently. Belle put her hand over his, shaking her head gently. “I’m sorry about that,” Belle said, biting her lip. “My friends are just… surprised, I guess. They told me not to ask you out, but here we are. And I’m glad we’re here.”

She added the last part quickly, like she was worried about offending him. Gold shrugged. “It’s okay. I would hardly expect to see someone like me with someone like you,” he admitted. “You’re so… beautiful, and charming, and I’m…”

“Intelligent,” Belle said, pursing her lips. “And thoughtful, and handsome. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

Ruby appeared with the coffee pot, taking their breakfast order with little fuss. “See? They’ll all adjust,” Belle said, taking a sip of her coffee.

“We’ll see,” Gold said, feeling his confidence his nearly lifelong neighbors was much lower than Belle’s.

“Can I ask you something, though?” Belle said.

“Anything,” he said, noticing the mischievous glint in Belle’s eyes and wondering what he was getting into.

“How did you get your bad ankle? I’ve heard rumors, you know, about shark attacks or a sports injury.”

He smirked. “If anyone had bothered to ask, they’d know it’s from a car accident. The surgery to repair it didn’t go as well as they hoped, and I figured I’d just deal with a limp than go through more surgeries and rehabilitations.”

Belle noticed August Booth deflating at another table, shaking his head. He was clearly upset to have that mystery solved. “That makes sense,” Belle said.

After breakfast, Gold left the payment on the table, tipping Ruby well. Belle kissed Gold’s cheek in front of the diner before they went their separate ways. Sure the blush on his cheeks was evident through the diner windows, Gold shook his head as he went to the shop. Halfway through his work day, David Nolan strolled in. “Gold,” he said, hands on his hips.

“Mr. Nolan,” he returned, looking up from the file he had been organizing. “Can I help you with something?”

It wasn’t yet time for the Nolan’s rent, and he nor his timid wife Mary Margaret had never purchased anything from the shop besides a glass unicorn mobile before the birth of their young daughter, Emma. However, David had the annoying habit of acting like he was friends with Gold. David took a deep breath, staring at Gold hard, and he wondered if perhaps the man needed to move or wanted a loan. Maybe they were expecting another child.

“Money trouble?” Gold asked, setting down the file. Money was always uncomfortable to discuss, regardless of how close the tenant thought they were to their landlord.

“Nothing like that,” David said, waving his hand in the air as if to dismiss the notion. “We were all just wondering what your intentions with Belle are.”

Gold felt his eyes widen, taken aback, half insulted and half bemused. “My  _ intentions _ ?”

“Look, I told Mary Margaret it’s just a normal relationship but she and some of her friends think maybe…” David trailed off.

“Go on.”

“Maybe she’s in some financial trouble and that’s why she’s with you,” David said, and his face seemed pained to be say it aloud.

Gold felt his mouth drop in disgust. “No, nothing like that is going on, I assure you. Belle is with me by her own accord.”

“I just wanted you to be aware that rumors are starting,” David said, and Gold could tell his intentions were sincere. “I wouldn’t worry too much about them. I’m sure something else will happen soon that they’ll fixate on.”

“I just don’t want Belle to get hurt from this,” Gold said, and David nodded. They’d only gone out in public _ twice _ and these vicious rumors were already circulating. Belle, having lived in Storybrooke only a few months, had collected a group of fiercely protective friends, because she was beautiful and young and infectiously happy. Gold, having lived in Storybrooke for countless years, had nobody. “I promise, I just want her to be happy. That’s all.”

“And you seem to make her happy,” David said. The two men stared at each other for a moment, before David smiled lazily. “Maybe you could go on a double date with Mary Margaret and I sometime.”

Gold rolled his eyes. “I doubt anyone would find that enjoyable.”

David shrugged, turning to leave. “Just be careful with her, Gold. I want to believe the best in you, and she clearly sees something the rest of the town doesn’t… yet.”

He’d had various thoughts rolling around in his head ever since David had left the shop, ignoring her phone call that night. He told Belle about what David had said when he visited her at the library the next day during their lunch break, wanting to speak in person instead of the phone. “I just don’t want you to be ostracized for your association with me, Belle. Maybe we shouldn’t do this,” he said, expecting her to agree and for them to go their separate ways.

“Nicholas,” she said, surprising him by taking his hand, smiling gently. “Look. I don’t care what these people think. I want to be with you.”

“These people are clearly bored, with nothing better to do than make up insane stories,” she continued. “David is right, they’ll get over their petty assumptions soon enough and realize you’re a normal, nice guy, and I am a normal, nice girl, and we’re just a normal, nice couple.”

“That sounds kind of boring,” he said drily, and she smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him gently.

“We’re the town’s most talked about couple,” Belle said. “We should just take our fifteen minutes of local fame and run with it.”

“Maybe we should shave our heads next, or buy a sports car.”

“Matching tattoos,” she suggested, and they both laughed. “I think, really, I’d just like to keep getting to know you and keep kissing you, regardless of what anyone else thinks.”

“I think I would like that, too,” he said, feeling content for the first time in a long time.

 

\---

 

Six months passed, during which some members of the town adjusted to Gold as Belle’s loyal boyfriend, and some did not. Gold found himself yet again in Belle’s apartment, where he had basically lived the last few months. She was snuggled into his side, watching some cheesy movie while her Christmas tree glittered from the strings of multi-colored lights they’d hung on it. Once again, he was left contemplating if he should do what he’d knew he was going to since a week after their first date. 

Behind closed doors, people like Mother Superior would insist something nefarious was going on in their relationship, but Gold and Belle knew the people who actually mattered believed them. It seemed like some of their neighbors were holding their breath, waiting for him to screw up and break her heart so they could destroy his house, pitchforks and torches in had. Belle insisted they’d warm up to him as time went on, but he wasn’t sure. Which left him with a dilemma - was it fair to Belle to shackle her with an engagement, to permanently attach them together? She should have a husband who was a social butterfly, one who matched her wit and energy. 

He had had the ring since November, presenting it nervously to her father after an awkward Thanksgiving dinner in Boston. Belle insisted her father was just a blunt man by nature, and meant nothing with his snide comments about their age difference and Gold’s limp. However tense their weekend together may have been, her father did give his blessing. Maurice French had no way of knowing his reputation, or lack of, back in Storybrooke, but Gold still felt anxious, regardless.

They had gone to Tony’s for dinner - it would have been perfect to propose in the same place they’d gone on their first official date. He cursed himself for missing clear opportunities, trying to distract himself from the growing weight of the ring in his jacket pocket.  _ “Will you marry me?”  _

Gold jumped, realizing the question was coming from a character on the television.

“You okay?” Belle asked, looking up at him.

“Just caught a chill,” he said, and she snuggled further into his side.

“Will you marry me?” the character repeated, and Gold found himself nodding.

“Yeah,” Gold said, talking more to himself than to Belle. “Will you marry me?”

Belle shifted, looking up at him amusedly. “I didn’t realize you were so interested in this movie.”

“No, Belle,” he said, reaching into his pocket. “Will _ you _ marry me?

Her eyes widened, staring at the ring box. “Nicholas,” she said, at a loss for words.

“Belle, I’ve been carrying this ring with me since November,” he confessed. “I’ve been too scared to ask you. Honestly, I’ve wanted to ask since a week after our first date. There is nobody else I want to spend the rest of my life with. So, will you -”

“Yes!” Belle said, tackling him with a hug. He put the ring on her finger and she laughed, giddy with excitement. “I’ve been _ waiting _ for you to ask since after our first date. I was getting worried I’d have to ask you myself.”

“I’m glad it didn’t come to that,” he smiled, kissing her and wondering why he had been so stupid to wait so long.

The next week, they visited the town hall. Belle wore a simple white top and skirt, and he wore a suit with a tie she was fond of. Belle’s friend Ruby was a witness, as were David and Mary Margaret. He had only invited the Nolan’s at Belle’s insistence, and Mary Margaret was currently trying to quiet their fussy infant. Gold resisted rolling his eyes. Belle had asked Archie Hopper to officiate, since neither of them had particularly warm feelings towards the town’s pastor. 

“So you just want a quick wedding?” the psychiatrist turned officiant asked, looking between them.

“Yes, please,” Belle said, grinning as she held hands with her fiance.

“Wonderful,” he said, going through the pre-arranged message smoothly, giving them time to say their handwritten vows. They were out of the town hall within half an hour, heading to the diner to celebrate with champagne and cupcakes Ruby had made for them. Belle was flashing her wedding ring at Jasmine and Aurora, who squealed at the amount of diamonds it possessed. Gold couldn’t help but smile that she was his wife, feeling peaceful at last after his wedding jitters as David blathered onto him about remembering to close the toilet seat and take out the garbage without being asked. 

“I wonder if she’s pregnant,” he heard, and he turned a bit, not surprised to find Mother Superior speaking in a hushed tone to Regina Mills.

“I mean, that’s what we all thought when they first got together,” Regina replied, voice thick with disgust. He and the mayor had never agreed on much, but he felt something like anger grow in his stomach. He had thought they were both adult enough to avoid personal digs. “God only knows what she sees in him.”

“Oh, hush,” Granny Lucas’s voice entered the scene. He stared straight ahead, focusing on listening to them while trying to seem like he wasn’t listening to them. “Belle’s practically glowing, and it’s not from a baby. She’s just plain happy. That man isn’t so bad deep down.” 

Gold resisted the urge to smile, amazed that it was Granny defending his honor.

“Maybe so,” Regina said. “But he’ll show his true colors soon enough, and she’ll go running.”

“A man cruel enough to raise rent on a church is devious enough to trick a woman as kind as Belle,” Mother Superior said. “She’s naive. It’s going to come back to bite her.”

“She could be with him for the money,” Regina said, voice calculating. “Who could really love him?”

With their noses in the air, the nun and the mayor left. He noticed that Belle had noticed their departure from the diner, and she frowned for a moment, then turned back to smiling at baby Emma. After all the cupcakes had been consumed and the champagne was long gone, Gold tapped on Belle’s shoulder. “I think it’s time we leave for our flight,” he said, suddenly hearing the clinking of silverware on glasses.

“Kiss the bride!” Ruby yelled, getting a cheer from the remaining party goers.

Belle raised her eyebrows, putting her arms around his shoulders. “What are you waiting for, Mr. Gold?”

He dipped her as he kissed her, much to the pleasure of the crowd. “Let’s go, Mrs. Gold,” he said, shaking off the bad thoughts and taking her hand, walking to their car.

“You’re kind of quiet,” she said, swinging their hands. 

“It’s been a busy day,” he said. “And I’m just thinking.”

“Ruby told me what Regina and Mother Superior said,” she said flatly. “I know you’re fixating on it, and I wish you wouldn’t.”

“But Belle, if they think that, surely others do as well, and you don’t deserve -”

“Nicholas,” she said, stopping in her tracks and putting her index finger on his lips. “Stop talking. I don’t care what other people think. I just want you. I love you, and anyone who doesn’t love you is missing out.”

He smiled weakly. “I love you, too, Belle. I’m so lucky to have you.”

She smiled back, and hugged him before giving him a serious look. “Now, come on. We’re going on our honeymoon! We should be ecstatic. Besides, anyone who trash talks you is obviously just jealous.”

“Jealous?”

She held up her hand, flashing her ring at him. “That you put a ring on it!  You were the most eligible bachelor in town before I snatched you up,” she said with a wink. ”

 

\---

 

Being married was a new experience for both Gold and Belle, one that had highs and lows, but luckily they seemed to spend more time laughing than they did arguing. Belle’s 30th birthday was coming up in March, just three months after their wedding, and Gold was slightly panicking. Belle kept grumbling about it, and while he told her it really  _ wasn’t  _ a big deal, he knew she wasn’t listening to him.

He wanted to plan a surprise party for her, and had asked Ruby and David for help. In the few months of their marriage, Gold found himself enjoying his neighbor’s company and not even minding the social gatherings Belle brought him along too. It was like marrying her had given him a whole group of accepting friends. They both seemed surprised when he called them both into the pawn shop, probably still worried he was going to tell them he had to double their rent or some other such horror. Instead, they smiled as they listened to what Gold wanted for the party.

“You know,” David said, sitting down next to Gold the following afternoon at the diner, “It would be easier if half the town wasn’t scared of you.”

“Belle’s meeting me here in fifteen minutes,” Gold replied, looking over at the library. “Could you be a bit quieter? It’s supposed to be a surprise party.”

“And,” he said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “I know. That’s why I asked  _ you two _ for help. People don’t want to help me.”

“Well, hopefully people will find it in their hearts to do it for Belle. I asked the marina restaurant workers about renting their dining room, like you asked, and that’s a no. You’ll have to think of another location.”

“Why is it a no?”

“Because you almost caused one of their fathers to go into crippling debt when you raised rent on the apartment complex on West Street.”

Gold narrowed his eyes, remembering that he and Belle hardly ate there because of the glares the owner would give him. It seemed some things didn’t heal with time. “Oops.”

“Yeah, well, come up with another location,” David said, seeing Belle walking up the sidewalk to the diner. “Text me later.”

“Sure thing,” Gold said as David left and Belle took his place.

She gave him a funny look. “What was that about?”  she asked.

“Nothing,” he shrugged. His wife gave him a look that said she clearly did not believe him. “Just… guy stuff.”

“Riiiight,” Belle said, rolling her eyes. He felt bad lying to her, but he changed course by asking how her day was going which prompted her to tell a story about a patron falling asleep at one of the library tables. Later that night, she tried to get him to budge on telling her what him and David were talking about.sa

“Just tell me,” she said, sitting next to him on the couch.

“Belle, I can’t,” he replied, trying to keep his eyes focused on the television and not the puppy-dog eyes she must be giving him.

“Just give me a hint, Nick!” she said. “Is it about you, or him… or maybe Mary Margaret?”

He shrugged. She jumped up. “You moved a little when I said Mary Margaret! What’s happening with her?”

His wife wasn’t particularly close to David’s wife, but they got along well enough. “You’ll know soon enough, sweetheart,” was all he replied, and Gold could tell she was annoyed.

The next day, Ruby stopped at the shop to tell him that they couldn’t make the strawberry cake Belle loved. The fruit was out of season, and Granny’s couldn’t promise that an expedited shipment would be any good. He sighed, settling for chocolate. Later, Ruby texted that the florist he’d recommended wasn’t sure about delivering to Storybrooke. He called her. “Seriously? My father-in-law won’t deliver?”

“He seemed grumpy,” Ruby replied, sounding nonplussed. “I wasn’t going to push it.”

“This is ridiculous,” Gold said, tapping his fingers on the shop counter. “All I wanted was to throw a nice party for my wife and now the location, food, and flowers won’t be as good as she deserves.”

“Mr. Gold,” Ruby said, still calm. “Let me worry about the food and flowers, okay? You focus on the location.”

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yeah, Belle’s one of my closest friends. I promise, this party will end up being okay.”

He was at his wit’s end when he visited the mayor’s office later that day, asking for a last-minute meeting with Regina. “Can I use your office for a party?” he asked, motioning around the ornately decorated room. “It’s big enough for thirty, God knows why you need an office this big, but I’ll pay whatever you want.”

Regina narrowed her eyes, tilting her head. “Oh, yes, I heard Belle’s birthday is coming up. How do you feel about that?”

He stared at her. “How do I feel about her birthday?”

“About robbing the cradle?” she asked, raising an eyebrow, enunciating the words slowly.

Gold rolled his eyes. He and Belle had never thought their age gap to be an issue.  _ “True love has no age,” _ Belle had said when he brought in up in the early days of their relationship, and they hadn’t focused on it since. “Nevermind, Regina. I’ll be leaving, have a fantastic day.”

He walked out, hearing her call his name after him.  _ “Forget her,” _ he thought to himself.  _ “I’ll just rent the town hall where we got married again. It’s plain, but it will have to do.” _

As the day approached, Ruby and David assured him they had decorations under control. “You wanted red everything, right?” David asked the day before the party, calling on his way home from the store.

“I said blue,” Gold said, trying not to grind his teeth. “Look, I’ll just go and buy decorations myself -”

“Belle would be too suspicious,” David said quickly. “It’s fine, I’ll handle it.”

On the day of the party, Belle believed they were going to Granny’s for dinner and then out to a new movie she wanted to see. She was wearing a lacy light blue dress. “Somehow, you become more beautiful every time I see you,” he said, and she smiled at him before rolling her eyes as they got in the car. 

“I’m just getting  _ old _ ,” she said, checking her phone. 

“If you’re old, I must be a dinosaur,” he said, and she laughed.

“Yes, but at least you’re a cute dinosaur.”

They drove for a few minutes, and Belle looked up from her phone, confused. “Sweetheart, you’re not driving to Granny’s.”

“I know,” he said, anticipation growing to see her surprise when they pulled up to the party. It would not be what he had originally envisioned, but he figured they would all still enjoy it. Plus, there was always next year if this year was disappointing.

“Why are we going to the town hall?” she asked, and his excitement immediately turned to panic when he realized it seemed like nobody was there, the parking lot barren. He tried to stall her as he parked, while she stared at him like he was crazy. “Nick, what’s going on?”

“Just a moment, dear,” he said, checking his phone. He had one text from Ruby.  _ “Go to the marina.” _

Ruby had only sent it a few minutes ago. He turned the car back on, driving towards the marina, and Belle seemed to be both baffled and irritated. “You know, if we don’t eat soon, we’ll be late for the movie,” she said, giving him a fierce side-eye that would make him laugh if it wasn’t for the situation they were in.

“We’re not seeing the movie,” he said under his breath, trying not to speed.

When they pull up to the marina restaurant, he saw tons of cars in the parking lot. “Oh, thank god,” he thought, texting Ruby a  _ “here” _ , as he walked up with Belle.

“Nick, what’s going on?” she asked, “We hardly ever eat here.”

He opened the door for her, and she walked into a crowd of all the townspeople yelling  _ “surprise!”.  _ Belle looked floored, seeing all of her friends and the restaurant decorated just for her. David had come through with decorations in Belle’s favorite shade of blue, and there were gorgeous flower centerpieces at all the tables. It was even better than he had imagined it to be when the idea first came to him.

“I thought he couldn’t make it,” Gold said to Ruby who joined him along with David, as Belle made her way around to greeting all the party guests.

“No, of course he wouldn’t miss his daughter’s 30th birthday,” Ruby said. “And of course we’d get special strawberries sent in for her,” she said, motioning to an extravagant cake on a side table.

“The restaurant really did not want to have her party here, but I called in a special favor,” David said, patting Gold on the back. “And you’re footing the bill, of course.”

Gold smiled at them, but still felt confused. “Why did you lead me to believe everything was going wrong?”

David shrugged. “It was kind of nice to see you get so irritated and know that everything was going to be fine.”

“We liked messing with you, but everyone in this town loves Belle,” Ruby said. “And they’re learning to love you. Of course we all want to come together for a big party!”

He was touched that everyone had done this for them. He was surprised by the amount of people who were coming over and talking to him, genuinely enjoying their conversation. Gold was eating his piece of cake when somebody came and stood next to him. “You know, they asked me to get the owner to let you have this place for the party.”

Gold glanced over, surprised to see Regina next to him. “So, why did you?” he asked.

“Well, I’ve been doing some thinking recently, and… We’ve all done or said things that we regret. I’d rather go forward and leave our pasts behind, clean slates. I totally misinterpreted who you were, and Belle has clearly brought out the best in you. I’m sorry about what I said in my office, I just already knew the party would be here and couldn’t resist. If you can forgive me, I’d like to go forward as friends.”

Gold nodded, silent for a moment. “Yes. I accept your apology.”

She smiled at him before going to talk to other partygoers. “What was that about?” Belle asked, leading him to a table and sitting down. She was on her second piece of the delicious strawberry cake. “And how did you get strawberries when they were out of season?”

“Magic,” he said, waggling his fingers, and she shook her head at him.

“Magic or not, this has been too much fun,” Belle said, leaning up and kissing him. “But really, what was the mayor talking to you about?”

“She actually wanted to apologize for the bad things she said about us, and she’s the one who convinced the owner to let us host the party here.”

“That’s incredible,” Belle said, looking impressed. “I’m so glad people have come around to you. Why did you want the party to be here?”

“Because they’ve got an incredible view of the ocean, and I figured everyone would be leaving as the sun set, and we can go for a walk on the beach once everyone is gone.”

“How romantic,” she said, grinning. “Thank you.”

“You should really just thank David and Ruby, although they had me convinced it would be a horrible party. I gave them my vision, and they pretended to find problems at every turn.” 

She giggled. “Really?”

“Yes, they had me believe the party would have the wrong cake, the wrong venue, the wrong decorations… but it turned out okay.”

“All's well that ends well,” Belle said, “And while I think people may have mistaken your intentions at the start of our relationship, but they definitely know we’re solid now.”

“A nice, normal, boring couple,” he said, kissing her forehead. That was all they needed to be, and they were happy. That was all that mattered in the end.


End file.
